más que una amistad
by rainbow hofferson
Summary: astrid es nueva en una escuela donde conosera nuevas amigas y el amor de su vida el problema es las populares y su padre(lo se pésimo summary así que pasen y lean)primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Más que una amistad**

**Hello, me llamo paula vivo en Colombia, tengo 13 años. Este es mi primer fanfic y como verán soy fan de como entrenar a tu dragón. Por ultimo amo la pareja hiccstrid.**

**Nota 1: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DreamWorks.**

**Nota 2: pero hay 8 personajes que yo invente**

**Lucia: es la madre de Astrid tiene 35 años, es alta, tiene cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.**

**Sergio: es el padre de Astrid tiene 36 años, es alto, fuerte, su cabello es rubio y tiene lindos ojos verde esmeralda.**

**Walther: es el profesor de matemáticas, tiene 24 años, es alto, flacucho, su cabello es negro y tiene ojos cafés.**

**Nota 3: es moderno por lo tanto no hay dragones.**

**Nota 4: es pervertido así que si hay futuros traumas mentales no respondo por ellos.**

**Nota 5: todos los jóvenes tienen entre 13 y 16 años.**

**Nota 6: hay groserías haci que no critiquen.**

**Nota 6: dejen sus comentarios, ideas o ****críticas, ****pero por favor no sean**** crueles.**

**Capítulo 1: ¡maldito lunes!**

"En la casa de Astrid"

El despertador dado las 7:00 a.m. empezó a sonar.

Astrid: (mientras golpeaba el despertador) ¡ca-lla-te!

Después de varios golpes logro apagar el despertador, se levantó y fue a bañarse.

"en la casa de hipo"

Hipo estaba intentando organizar su cuarto en eso llego chimuelo(es un shiba con un collar rojo)

Chimuelo: vamos flojo se te hace tarde (ladrando y empujando a hipo)

Hipo: ¿dónde deje la maleta?

Chimuelo rodo los ojos, se metió debajo de la cama y la saco de ahí.

Hipo: gracias amigo (acariciándole la cabeza)

"Hipo se viste con una camisa a cuadros de manga larga y de abotonar roja con negro, unos jeans rasgados, unos vans y una bandana vino tintó"

Valka: ¡hipo baja a desayunar!

Hipo: ¡voy mamá!

Valka: ¡rápido que se te enfría!

Hipo baja a desayunar, eran unos waffles con sirup de arequipe y té de limón caliente

Estoico: hipo, se te hará tarde, sal ya

Hipo: ya voy papá, déjame terminar de desayunar

Estoico: si te deja el bus yo no te voy a llevar.

"en casa de Astrid"

Lucia: ¡Astrid, sal del baño llevas 30 minutos hay!

Astrid: ¡ya estoy saliendo mamá!

Astrid salió del baño y se viste con una camisa con tiras blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un short azul, unos combers negros y unos audífonos negros con azul brillante.

Sergio: ¡Astrid! ¿Qué es esa ropa? Es tu primer día de escuela, no puedes ir vestida haci

Astrid: ¡hay papá, déjame!

Lucia: ten hija compra algo en el colegio (dándole dinero)

Astros: si mamá (tomando el dinero y su maleta)

Sergio: suerte hija… que hagas muchos amigos

Astrid: adiós papá y mamá (saliendo de la casa)

Hipo y Astrid salieron de sus casas y fueron al paradero del bus, Astrid escuchaba música e hipo leía un comic.

Hipo: hola…

Astrid: ¿ah? Hola

Hipo: me llamo hipo y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Astrid: soy Astrid hofferson

Hipo: ok… ¿a qué escuela vas?

Astrid: a osette school

Hipo: enserio, yo igual (felizmente)

Astrid: oh genial (dijo sarcásticamente mientras pensaba "tendré que ver a este soquete todos los días")

Hipo: ok… (Dijo mientras volvía a su lectura y pensaba "wow es mala pero linda"

En ese momento llego el bus, hipo y Astrid se subieron, solo estaban desocupados los últimos puestos por lo que ambos tuvieron que dirigirse allá, antes de que llegaran, el conductor arranco fuertemente, haciendo que Astrid resbalara y cayera sobre hipo.

Hipo: ¡wow! No pensé que fueras tan lanzada (bromeando)

Astrid: agh… maldito pervertido (parándose y sentándose en una de las sillas)

Hipo:(sentándose al lado de ella) relájate (risueño) hasta ahora te conozco, aun no habrá cosas sucias.

Astrid: o_o agh… (Volviendo a escuchar música)

Al llegar a la escuela Astrid se bajó seguida de hipo

Patán: huy chica nueva, hola linda (con cara acosadora)

Hipo: tranquilo viejo, yo la vi primero.

Astrid: ¿qué coños pasa contigo?

Hipo: amor, tranquila

Astrid: hay no mames (lo mira mal, le da un zape y se va)

Patán: que ruda es, hipo, te la quitare

Hipo: ¡ja!, ¡en tus sueños!

Astrid iba caminando y la pararon un grupo de creídas.

Alexa: (la líder) ¿quién mierdas eres tú para estar hablando con hipo?

Astrid: ¿y quién putas mierdas eres tu como para mandarme?

Juliana y luisa: (sus cómplices) hay ósea es Alexa, la más popular de la escuela

Astrid: ¿y a mí que carajos me importa?

Alexa: como sea, aléjate de hipo, él es ¡MIO! ¿Ok?

Astrid se da vuelta y se va

Astrid: ¡maldito lunes!

**Y… hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. O cierto gracias a Daniela anoa por ayudarme. La idea de osette school también fue su idea****. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que una amistad.**

**Hola de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en este capítulo ha pasado 1 mes desde "maldito lunes" aquí hay 2 de los 8 personajes:**

**Seelee: es la novia de tacio (tacio es brutacio o_o pero no es bruto ni feo de hecho es todo lo contrario) ella es mediana, su cabello es azul oscuro, sus ojos son café medio y tiene 16 años.**

**Laura: es la hermana menor de patán, tiene 14 años, es alta, su cabello es castaño con aclaraciones ámbar, sus ojos son entre verde y azul y es pasiva agresiva.**

**Capítulo 2: nuevas amigas**

Eran las 9:00 am en osette school todos estaban en el recreo así que todos se iban a su grupo de amigos menos Astrid ya que ella se la pasaba escuchando música y chateando en su celular. Pero un grito la hizo separar la vista de su celular, fue al lugar de donde provenía el grito y se escondió a ver que sucedía.

Laura: ¡no déjenme! (mientras juliana y luisa la sostenían)

Alexa: porque lo haría me debes dinero (caminando hacia Laura)

Laura: te lo pagare (mientras juliana la golpeaba) pero as que pare te lo pido

Alexa: tienes hasta mañana para pagarme (dándose la vuelta y caminando) chicas vámonos

Juliana y luisa: si Alexa (tirando a Laura al suelo)

Cuando Alexa y sus cómplices se fueron Astrid fue a ayudar a Laura.

Astrid: (mientras ayudaba a parar a Laura) ¿oye estas bien?

Laura: si creo (mirando a Astrid)

Astrid: ¿qué pasa con ellas?

Laura: nada solo le debo dinero a Alexa

Astrid logro verle bien la cara a Laura y se dio cuenta que Laura tenía un ojo morado y en su labio inferior un poco de sangre.

Astrid: wow… segura de que estas bien (mientras limpiaba con un pañuelito la sangre que tenía Laura en el labio)

Laura: si gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Astrid: em… fue un placer.

Laura: por cierto me llamo Laura (extendiendo la mano)

Astrid: mucho gusto yo soy Astrid (estrechando la mano de Laura)

Laura: quieres estar con migo

Astrid: ok gracias.

Astrid y Laura se sentaron en las escaleras al frente del patio.

Astrid: ¿y porque le debes dinero?

Laura: (bajando la cabeza) porque le pedí prestado para comprar comida

Astrid: ¿porque tus padres no te dan dinero?

Laura: me den pero mi hermano me lo quita.

En ese momento llego Seelee, vio a Laura y fue donde ella estaba.

Seelee: Laura (corriendo y se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Laura) ¿Qué te paso?

Laura: ya sabes lo de siempre.

Seelee: hay no de nuevo y quien te ayudo esta vez

Laura: fue Astrid (señalándola)

Seelee: ah… hola me llamo Seelee (sonriendo)

Astrid: un placer conocerte

En ese momento llego patán.

Patán: hola hermanita, hola Seelee y hola linda

Astrid: agh… (Rodando los ojos)

Laura: deja de fastidiarla (coge el brazo de patán, lo tira al suelo y le hace la llave)

Patán: ¡au! (En el suelo)

Laura: ya lárgate de aquí (soltándolo)

Patán: si hermanita (corriendo)

Astrid: wow creo que no lo quieres mucho que digamos.

Laura: así es

Seelee, Laura y Astrid se quedaron hay hasta que termino el recreo.

**Taran hasta aquí llego el capítulo, lo sé es muy corto pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió así que… ****¡nos leemos pronto! ****chaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Más que una amistad **

**Aquí está el otro capítulo (risa de demente)… es broma pero espero que les guste oh por cierto solo ha pasado un día desde "nuevas amigas".**

**Capítulo 3: conociéndonos mejor.**

Era viernes y todos estaban en clase de matemáticas. Lo más irónico es que hipo se sentó al lado de Astrid, patán con Laura, tacio con Seelee y tilda con patapez. Faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase.

Walther: bueno de tarea harán un trabajo de a parejas.

Todos: ¡si!

Walther: pero yo las organizo

Todos: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Walther: si, entonces Seelee y patán.

Patán: hola Seelee (cara acosadora)

Seelee: agh…tengo novio (dándose la vuelta)

Walther: Laura y patapez

Patapez: hola Laura (sonriendo)

Laura: alégate de mí (con cara de querer pegarle un puño)

Walther: tacio y tilda

Tacio: es broma (mirando mal a Walther)

Tilda: no porque a mi

Walther: y por último hipo y Astrid.

Astrid: (en voz baja) no con el soquete pervertido

Hipo: (susurrando) si, esta es mi oportunidad.

Después de que Walther entregara los talleres se acabó la clase, todo se fueron y en el bus hipo se volvió a sentarse con Astrid.

Hipo: hey Astrid, como realizaremos el trabajo.

Astrid: (mirando la ventana) no lo se

Hipo: (sonriendo) y si vas a mi casa

Astrid: em… (Pensando en lo que le dijo hipo) bueno supongo

El bus llego justo al paradero, hipo y Astrid se bajaron.

Hipo: y entonces vienes

Astrid: voy a cambiarme por algo que me cubra más, iré por mis otros esferos, el cuaderno y mi perrita tormenta

Hipo: tranquila, tal vez no haga nada malo, aunque mis padres no están… jeje

Astrid: em… ¡mamá! Ok no

Astrid entro a su casa y vio que tormenta corría hacia ella.

Tormenta:(es un Shiba blanco que tiene un collar azul con amarillo) ¡Astrid volviste!- ladrando

Astrid: ¡tormenta! (mientras la abraza) iremos a la casa de hipo, lamentablemente.

10 minutos después…

Astrid toca la puerta de la casa de hipo

Hipo: ¿Quién?

Astrid: yo, Astrid

Hipo abre la puerta estando si camisa

Hipo: te estaba esperando, linda

Astrid: em… ¿ok? Ponte una puta camisa

Hipo: no… (La besa) y cuida tu vocabulario jovencita

Astrid: o_o WTF? Por eso no quería venir

Hipo: bueno (se ríe) pasa

Tormenta y chimuelo empiezan a jugar a morderse las colitas

Hipo: deberíamos jugar así

Astrid: a veces enserio te pasas (le da un puño en el brazo) eres un pervertido

Hipo y Astrid se sentaron a realizar el trabajo.

Astrid: em… (Mirando a hipo) enserio ponte una camisa

Hipo: (acercándose a ella) no quiero…

Astrid: (alejándose de él) ¡iiu! ¡Alégate de mí pervertido!

Hipo: ¿Por qué?

Astrid: soy muy joven para lo que tienes en mente

Hipo: quien dijo que pasaría hoy

Astrid: 0_0 WTF? ¿Qué te pasa?

Hipo: sangre por las venas

Astrid: (le da una leve risa) tan bobo

Hipo: ah… con mucho orgullo

Astrid: já

Hipo: bueno, vamos a hablar, hacer cosas sucias o el trabajo

Astrid: el trabajo, por favor

Hipo: segura que es lo que quieres (cara pervertida)

Astrid: segura (lo mira mal)

Tormenta al darse cuenta de eso empezó a ladrarle a hipo

Hipo: ¡no me jodas!

Astrid: ¡hey! Hipo déjala

Hipo: ok comenzamos el trabajo

Después de tanta discusión por fin empezaron el trabajo, pasados los 30 minutos terminaron

Astrid: ¡listo! Terminamos (mientras tomaba sus cosas en la maleta)

Hipo: si… (Triste)

Astrid: ok, adiós (dirigiéndose a la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano)

Hipo: adiós (recogiendo las cosas de la mesa)

Astrid trata de abrir la puerta pero no le abre, mueve la perilla varias veces pero la puerta no le abrió

Hipo: (mirándola) que pasa no puedes abrir una puerta (riéndose)

Astrid: no abre, genio

Hipo: que va (intenta abrir la puerta) mierda se atascó la puerta

Astrid: ves te dije… oh tendré que salir por la ventana (se dirige a ventana y se da cuenta que todas las ventanas tienen rejas) ¡ay! ¡Rayos!

Hipo: (con una leve sonrisa) em… tendrás que quedarte aquí

Astrid: mi primera noche con un chico y es un pervertido, genial (sarcásticamente)

Hipo: tranquila nena, todo estará bien

Astrid: ajá, claro, bueno le diré a mis padres

Astrid llama a lucia y Sergio para avisarles que tendría que quedarse en la casa de hipo por un problemita

Hipo: ¿y que te digieron?

Astrid: que bueno

Hipo: em… ok

"8:00 p.m."

Astrid: ¿y que vamos a comer?

Hipo: ¡pidamos pizza!

Astrid: la puerta está atascada, genio…

Hipo: oh… verdad

Astrid: tengo hambre… pero… no se cocinar muy bien que digamos

Hipo: em… vuelvo en unos minutos

Astrid: ¿a dónde vas?

Hipo: quiero sorprenderte

Astrid: ¿ok?

Hipo fue a la cocina, preparo pasta boloñesa y se fue a la sala con los platos

Hipo: ¡sorpresa!

Astrid: ¿sabes cocinar?

Hipo: suelo quedarme solo así que… si

Astrid: ok, ahora a probarla (coge el plato y prueba un poco de pasta) oh por Odín esta deliciosa

Hipo: esto… gracias

Astrid: eres bueno cocinando

Hipo: si tú lo dices

Cuando terminaron de comer hipo recogido los platos y los llevo al platero

Astrid: gracias… ¿podemos ver una película?

Hipo: no sé dónde están las películas, solo encontré 2, ¿quieres ver "v de venganza" o "bajo la misma estrella"?

Astrid: em… "bajo la misma estrella"

Hipo: está bien (se dirige al DVD y pone la película) oye, ponte cómoda en el sofá

Astrid: ok (se sienta en un pequeño sofá para 2 personas)

Hipo: ok ya va a comenzar (se sienta al lado de Astrid y la rodea con el brazo)

Astrid se sonroja, pero luego se calma un poco y se recuesta en el

Astrid: (pensando "no es tan malo como se muestra")

Al terminar la película, hipo le mostro el cuarto de invitados que quedaba en el segundo piso, ella entro, se acostó e hipo se sentó al lado de ella esperando a que se durmiera para…

**Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo Muajajaja los deje inconclusos muajajaja pero escriban lo que creen que pase y porfa díganme canciones románticas y bailables plis… bueno ****nos leemos pronto**** chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Más que una amistad.**

**Hola lamento haberme demorado tanto pero estaba en semana de evaluaciones y bueno ya saben cómo es eso, bueno empecemos con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4: un día divertido.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Al terminar la película, hipo le mostro el cuarto de invitados que quedaba en el segundo piso, ella entro, se acostó e hipo se sentó al lado de ella esperando a que se durmiera para…

Darle un dulce beso de buenas noches en la mejilla e irse a dormir. (No se lo esperaban cierto XD)

*al siguiente día*

Astrid casi no había pudo dormir hasta tarde ya que tormenta la despertó a las 6:30 a.m.

Tormenta: ¡hey ¡arriba! Qué te pasa vamos levántate- ladrando y lamiendo a Astrid.

Astrid: (despertando) ah… ya desperté… espera… (Mirando a tormenta y quitándose la baba) iiu tormenta deja de hacer eso…

Astrid y Astrid bajaron y se dieron cuenta que hipo y chimuelo ya estaban despiertos

Hipo: (volteando a ver a Astrid) hey buenos días.

Astrid: buenos días (acariciando a chimuelo) hola chimuelo

Hipo: ¿dormiste bien?

Astrid: si gracias (encendiendo su celular)

Hipo: (mirándola con cara de enojo) ¿enserió?

Astrid: (lo mira) ¿qué?

Hipo: ¿no puedes dejar tu celular por un momento?

Astrid: pues obvio sí, pero aquí está toda mi vida (señalando el celular)

Hipo: Si claro como no (rodando los ojos)

Astrid: ¿me estas retando? (Seria)

Hipo: si… dejaras ese celular a un lado solo por hoy

Astrid: ¡bien!

Hipo: em… ahora deja el celular aquí (señalando una canasta)

Astrid: ¿qué? Agh… ok (dejando el celular)

Hipo. Bien… (Se ríe)

Astrid: iré a tomar un baño

Hipo: ok, mientras tanto alimentare a chimuelo y tormenta.

Astrid subió, se bañó y se vistió. Cuando bajo de nuevo chimuelo y tormenta estaban comiendo.

Astrid: veo que te agrada tormenta

Hipo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Astrid: por lo de ayer

Hipo: solo te protegía

Astrid: bueno, quizás… tengas razón

Hipo: iré a bañarme

Astrid: ok…

Hipo fue a bañarse, se vistió y bajo.

Astrid: (jugando con chimuelo y tormenta) ¡a que no me atrapan!

Tormenta: ¡si! Vamos chimuelo (ladrando y siguiendo a Astrid)

Chimuelo: te sigo (ladrando y detrás de tormenta)

Hipo: wow… eso se ve divertido

Astrid: ¿qué?... ¿Cuándo llegaste? (enojada)

Hipo: perdón… pero no le diré a nadie que eres divertida en el fondo

Chimuelo: (mirando a hipo) ven a jugar flojo- ladrando

Hipo: iré a hacer el desayuno (dirigiéndose a la cocina)

Astrid: tengo una idea (detrás de hipo)

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Astrid: tú haces mi desayuno y yo el tuyo

Hipo: ok

10 minutos después…

"el desayuno de hipo eran waffles con sirup de arequipe y té de limón caliente y el de Astrid era ensalada con té helado de limón"

Hipo: (probando un poco de los waffles) no eres tan mala cocinera

Astrid: em… gracias (sonriendo)

Hipo: es la primera vez que te veo sonreír

Astrid: no era una sonrisa (seria)

Hipo: (mirando su desayuno) como digas chica Smartphone

Astrid: ¿disculpa? (enojada)

Hipo: si, chica Smartphone (riéndose)

Astrid: ¿era necesario el apodo?

Hipo: si hasta que no demuestres se divertida sin tu celular no te quitare el apodo

Astrid: ok… (Pensando) entonces para que sea justo serás chico comic

Hipo: ja jajá muy graciosa (sarcásticamente)

Hipo y Astrid terminaron de desayunar, recogieron los platos y los llevaron al platero.

Hipo: ¿a qué te refieres con "mi vida está aquí"?

Astrid: pues mi papá es policía y casi siempre discute con mi mamá respecto a su hora de llegada (triste)

Hipo: ¿qué tiene que ver tu celular?

Astrid: porque están todos los recuerdos de cuando éramos más unidos(a punto de llorar)

Hipo: oh… tranquila (la abraza) sabes la vida te trae más momentos alegres con otras personas

Astrid: tienes razón (separándose del abrazo) ¿y cómo te diviertes?

Hipo: pinto (sonriendo)

Astrid: ok y…

Hipo: si quieres pintamos algo

Astrid: ok

Hipo y Astrid subieron al cuarto de hipo, tormenta y chimuelo los siguieron.

Hipo: ok… pintemos (sacando pinceles y pinturas)

Astrid: hecho (sacando hojas)

Hipo y Astrid pintaron, pero sin culpa Astrid pinto la mejilla de hipo

Astrid: yo…lo siento (mirándolo)

Hipo: tranquila… pero (le hace un puntico en la nariz a Astrid) ya es justo

Astrid: muy gracioso chico comic (riéndose)

Hipo: vez chica Smartphone

Astrid: ¿qué?

Hipo: la vida les divertida

Astrid: si tienes razón

Hipo: ¿y tienes novio?

Astrid: no ¿y tú tienes novia?

Hipo: no… no encuentro a la chica ideal

Astrid: pero veo que le gustas a Alexa

Hipo: cierto pero dime a qué clase de loco se le ocurriría tener de novia a la más popular y creída del cole (riéndose) además me estresa

Astrid: tienes razón (riéndose)

Hipo: ahora que lo pienso como sabias lo de Alexa (serio)

Astrid: larga historia…

Hipo: tenemos mucho tiempo

Astrid: ok veras el primer día me la encontré y me dijo que me alejara de ti

Hipo: (enojado) cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no me interesa

Astrid: relájate

Hipo: ¿qué te parece si practicamos el baile escolar?

Astrid: ok

Hipo y Astrid bajaron para bailar.

Hipo: (acercándose a Astrid) ¿lista?

Astrid: si (mirando a hipo)

Hipo y empezaron a bailar

Hipo: eres buena bailando (le sonríe)

Astrid: em… gracias (lo mira a los ojos)

Astrid distraída viendo los hermosos ojos de hipo se enreda con sus propios pies, cae y cuando está a punto de tocar el suelo hipo la atrapa y se quedan mirándose fijamente

Astrid: em… es-esto yo… (Sonrojada)

Hipo la interrumpe, la beso y Astrid se lo devolvió, involuntariamente con sus labios mordió el labio superior de hipo e hipo mordió con sus labios el labio inferior de Astrid. Después de eso se separaron y hubo un leve silencio.

Astrid: iré a jugar con tormenta (sonrojada)

Hipo: (tomándola del brazo) espera

Astrid: ¿hipo que paso? (mirándolo a los ojos)

Hipo: ¿el beso de ahora que significa? (tomando con la mano libre que tenía el mentón de Astrid)

Astrid: creo… (Levemente sonrojada)

Hipo: ¿qué? (sonriendo)

Astrid: qué ciento algo por ti (súper sonrojada)

Hipo: igual yo (acercándose a ella)

Hipo y estaban a punto de besarse pero escuchan a alguien intentando abrir la puerta, ellos se separaron rápidamente e hipo se acercó a la puerta

Hipo: ¿Quién es?

Estoico: (al otro lado de la puerta) soy yo, hijo

Hipo: papá se trabo la puerta

Estoico: ok… (Empujando la puerta)

Estoico logro abrir la puerta y apenas entro se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba hay

Estoico: ah… ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Hipo: papá, ella es Astrid (nervioso)

Estoico: ¿y que hace aquí? (serio)

Astrid: vine a hacer un trabajo

Estoico: ok (mientras iba a su cuarto)

Estoico se fue, Astrid cogió su maleta y se despidió

Hipo: chao… (Triste)

Astrid: chao… (Con una de sus manos toma el mentón de hipo)

Hipo: ¿ah?... (La mira a los ojos)

Hipo y Astrid se besaron y Astrid y tormenta se fueron a su casa.

**Y hasta hay llego el capítulo…(suspiro)… por cierto se preguntaran porque lo de la canción pues descúbranlo en el otro capítulo…(risa de demente) ¡nos leemos pronto! Chao…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Más que una amistad.**

**Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, y les presento chicos nuevos:**

**Kevin: es un chico de 15 años, es alto, tiene el cabello negro, los ojos cafés y es el hermano de Zaku.****  
****Zaku: es una chica de 15 años, es la hermana melliza de Kevin, es la más ''cool'' por así decirlo, del colegio, todos la conocen y le cae bien a todos (menos a Alexa y sus cómplices) tiene el cabello blanco, es mediana y usa lentes de contacto rojos xD aveces (PD: es la chica que me ayuda en los capítulos, ella misma hizo su descripción xD) Capítulo 5: La fiesta**  
-Era la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban en la cafetería y cada uno en su grupo-  
*en la mesa de las deportistas*  
Astrid: hola chicas (sentándose al frente de ellas)  
Seelee: hola Astrid  
Laura: hola, que haces?  
-en ese momento llegaba Zaku-  
Zaku: (caminando hacia la mesa de las deportistas) hola chicas quieren ir a mi fiesta hoy por la tarde? (entregándoles las invitaciones)  
Seelee: invitaste a Tacio? (feliz)  
Zaku: obvio (rodando los ojos)  
Astrid: emmm… y a Hipo?  
Zaku: sep… espera! Te gusta Hipo?!  
Astrid: ah…no! Qué te pasa? (un poco sonrojada) él es un pervertido!  
Zaku: ok (mientras se iba) nos vemos más tarde!  
*en la mesa de los chicos guapos*  
Hipo: hola (sonriendo)  
Patan: hola, como te fue con Astrid?  
Patapez: Patan! (enojado)  
Patan: que?, solo preguntaba  
Hipo: de hecho bien (sentandose)  
Patan: cuentanos  
Hipo: nada, solo se le quedo el celular  
Patan: yo lo quiero ver  
Hipo: obvio no… (se levantaba) se lo devolveré  
-Hipo se dirijia a la mesa de las chicas, pero sin culpa se estrello con Laura y ambos se cayeron al suelo-  
Laura: (enoajada) mira por donde caminas, idiota!  
Hipo: perdón (levantándose) ven te ayudo (le extiende la mano)  
Laura: aléjate de mi o te rompo la cara  
Hipo: ok.. (dirigiéndose a donde Astrid)  
-cuando Hipo llega se le acerca a Astrid-  
Hipo: (susurrándole) linda, olvidaste algo en mi casa  
Astrid: ah? Qué?... ven (tomando a hipo del brazo y llevándolo a uno de los pasillos)  
Hipo: mira tu celular (se lo entrega)  
Astrid: oh…gracias (tomándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hipo)  
Hipo: 0.0 emmm… (coge con su mano izquierda la cintura de Astrid y con la derecha el mentón de Astrid) quieres ser mi pareja en la fiesta de zaku?  
Astrid: si… (lo besa)  
-Hipo y Astrid se besaron por unos segundos, luego Astrid se fue a donde estaban sus amigas e Hipo fue donde se encontraban Patan y Patapez-  
*4 horas después*  
-Seelee timbra en la casa de Zaku-  
Zaku: hola, Seelee, listo ya estamos casi todos, asi que…a disfrutar! (le sube todo el volumen al equipo de sonido)

*en la casa de Astrid*

-Astrid buscaba algo que usar-  
Astrid:(mostrándole 2 vestidos a tormenta) este o este  
Tormenta: Agh... cualquiera (dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Astrid: ok... (Seria) haz lo que quieras  
-luego de tanta búsqueda, se puso un vestido negro con escote corazón, estilo chiffon con un cinturón en color azul, converse negros y sus audífonos negros con azul brillante -

Astrid: se ve lindo (mirándose en el espejo)

En ese momento sonó el celular de Astrid, ella contesto feliz

Astrid: hola lau

Laura: hola Astrid

Astrid: lista para la fiesta?

Laura: si… y tu

Astrid: claro

Laura: y que vas a usar?

Astrid: un vestido negro con cinturón azul y tu?

Laura: un vestido rojo

Astrid: y que zapatos vas a usar?

Laura: tacones y tú?

Astrid: converse

Laura: converse?

Astrid: a la mierda lo que piensen pero yo no usare tacones

Laura: ok y quien ira con tigo

Astrid: (fingiendo) ya voy mamá! Lo siento lau pero me necesitan adiós

Laura: adiós (cortando la llamada)

Justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta de la casa de Astrid

Astrid: yo abro mamá!

Lucia: ok hija (desde la cocina)

Astrid salió de su cuarto rápidamente, recogió sus cuadernos y abrió la puerta, justo ahí estaba hipo con un smoking negro con una corbata roja y en su mano derecha un ramo de rosas.

Hipo: buenas noches mi ledy

Astrid: buenas noches

Hipo: lista?

Astrid: si

Hipo: vámonos

Astrid: ok (gritando) adiós mamá

Hipo y Astrid fueron a la mansión de Zaku

(En la mansión de Zaku)

Zaku: holi como están

Hipo y Astrid: em… bien

Zaku: un momento ustedes están saliendo?

Hipo y Astrid se voltea a ver

Continuara…

**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero estaba castigada…. (Mientes)…. Wtf? Quien dijo eso?... (Pos yo tu subconsciente, idiota) … maldición deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe… (Me meto porque debes decirle la verdad a los lectores)… y si no que?...(yo les diré)… te odio aveces, sabes esta bien estaba ocupada…(enserio?)… que?... (es lo mejor que se te ocurre)… pero que carajos sucede con Tigo… (Para ti jugar five night's at freddy's 1,2 y 3 es estar ocupada?) …pues si… (agh joder)… sabes vete a la mierda y deja de joderme la vida (ok.. me iré al fondo de tu mente)… ok… wow que?... Bueno casi se me olvida síganme en mi pagina de Facebook como rainbow hofferson y así podre hablar con ustedes y oír sus ideas así que ****Nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Más que una amistad**

**Holi a todos…(pensé que jamás lo dirías)… oye tu sabes que me demore en subir por que me dejaron sin internet…(si cierto hasta cuando es?)… hasta junio tendré que ir al café internet… ( que pasara con lo de dragones de berk y tu ya sabes la otra cosa)… no lo podre volver a ver y lo de swr segunda temporada tampoco ****…(bueno y que hay de la historia?)... Cierto empecemos…**

**Capitulo 6: la fiesta (parte 2)**

Zaku: holi como están

Hipo y Astrid: em… bien

Zaku: un momento ustedes están saliendo?

Hipo y Astrid se voltea a ver

Astrid: con el?(señalando a hipo)

Hipo: solo la vi como a dos cuadras de aquí (sonriendo inocentemente)

Zaku: em… ok, entre cuando deseen

Astrid-hipo: ok.

Zaku se fue a la entrada de la mansión, entro y cerró la puerta.

Hipo:(mirando a Astrid) no quiero seguir fingiendo que no estamos juntos

Astrid: Yo igual, pero sabes que es lo mejor

Hipo: tienes razón (bajando la mirada)

Astrid: tranquilo pronto acabaremos con esto (lo besa)

Hipo y Astrid se separaron del beso, fueron a la mansión y entraron a la fiesta. Se dieron cuenta que estaba toda la escuela (menos Alexa y sus cómplices) la fiesta tenia las mejores luces que se podían ver, un gran dj y por ultimo grandes parlantes. Laura y Seelee vieron a Astrid y fueron donde ella.

Seelee-Laura: hola Astrid!(felices)

Astrid: hola chicas!

Laura: sebera fiesta no crees?!

Astrid: Si lo se!(Mirando alrededor)

Seelee: casi toda la escuela esta aquí

Astrid: así es

* 2 horas después*

Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose.

Laura: chicas ya vuelvo

Astrid-Seelee: ok lau

Laura se fue, en eso se acerco a un chico que estaba al lado de Zaku.

Laura: oye una pregunta.

Chico: dime…(con voz dulce y tímida a la ves)

Laura: por casualidad sabes donde queda el baño? (un poco apenada)

Chico: em… por el pasillo derecho, volteas a la izquierda y llegas (sonriéndole)

Laura: gracias chico.

Chico: Kevin… soy Kevin (le da la mano) y tu?

Laura: yo soy Laura

Kevin: un placer conocerte

Laura: gracias… pero debo irme

Kevin: cierto

Laura se fue, Zaku se acerco a Kevin y rio suavemente.

Kevin: que pasa contigo Zaku

Zaku: nada hermanito.

Kevin: dime

Zaku: vi que te gusto Laura no?

Kevin: ni la conozco (sonrrojado)

Zaku: si claro(sarcásticamente)

Kevin: no fastidies

Zaku: ok… (se va al lado del dj)

*donde el dj*

Zaku llego, cogió el micrófono y hablo por el.

Zaku: hey! chicos y chicas! (animada)

Todos: hey! Zaku!

Zaku: espero que la estén pasando genial en la fiesta sin Alexa y sus dos amigas…

Todos: (ríen)

Zaku: lo se si estuvieran aquí esta fiesta seria muy aburrida no?

En eso llego Laura y se hizo al lado de Kevin. Zaku al ver esto sonrió y volvió a hablar.

Zaku: bueno quiero pedir una canción de rock para una amiga mía.

Todos: por?

Zaku: porque comparten esta canción con mi hermano ya que a ambos les gusta.

Dj: cual es?

Zaku: Light em up de fall out boys ("les recomiendo oirla es genial")

El dj la puso y algunos que la sabían la cantaron.

Laura y Kevin: Whoa… in the dark (cantando juntos)

Kevin y Laura siguieron cantando hasta que se acabo la canción.

Laura: amo esa canción.

Kevin: a mi ig… wow te gusta el rock?

Laura: em… si obvio

Kevin: a mi igual (feliz)

Laura: genial, y que mas te gusta?

Kevin: no le digas a nadie pero me gusta ver swr

Laura: enserio? Yo amo esa serie es tan…(la interrumpe Kevin)

Kevin: cool?

Laura: wow no pensé que tendría algo en común con alguien.

Kevin: igual yo

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Laura

Laura: (leyendo un mensaje) bueno creo que me tengo que ir

Kevin. Si quieres yo te acompaño a la puerta.

Laura. Ok… gracias.

Kevin y Laura salieron a la puerta de la mansión donde estaba una moto azul parqueada.

Kevin: espero verte de nuevo

Laura: igualmente (le da un abrazo)

Kevin correspondió al abrazo, se abrazaron unos segundos más y se separaron.

Laura: (colocándose un casco de moto color negro que a un lado tenia un fénix pintado de color naranja y por ultimo atrás decía freedom "libertad en ingles") adiós Kevin.

Kevin: (un poco triste) adiós lau.

En eso Laura se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos guantes rotos en los dedos negros, se subió a la moto y se fue.

**Bueno chicas y chicos hasta aquí llego el sexto capitulo lamento que hubiera sido tan corto pero tenia trabajos del colegio y… (les dices tu o les digo yo)… espérate un momento, chicas y chicos aquellos que vean o conozcan star wars rebels "swr" voy a…( escribir una historia sobre esta serie)… hey! Deja de interrumpirme mas bien ve y miras el ultimo episodio de la temporada…(ok)… bueno ya se enteraron la empezare a subir próximamente ya que por ahora la escribo en un cuaderno para que no se me vallan las ideas. Adiós y ****nos leemos pronto!**


	7. pequeños avisos

**Pequeños avisos**

**1: estaré un poco atrasada en subir capítulos debido al colegio(ya que te tiraste varias materias) y a la falta de internet.**

**2: próximamente encontraran esta historia en wattpad.**

**3: en poco tiempo subiré un fanfic de la serie animada star wars rebels y espero que les guste.**

**4: espero que me sigan en mi pagina de Facebook.**

**5: para aquellos fans de star wars rebels les tengo buenas y malas noticias por cual empiezo? (con la buena) ok la buena noticia es que la película de la segunda temporada se estrenara el 20 de junio de este año.(cool si el final de temporada estuvo severo como será la segunda temporada)**

**La mala es que se estrenara en estados unidos y acá en Latinoamérica no se sabe. (oh que mal) si lo se**

**6: y por ultimo les diré mis frases y reacciones favoritas para desrícelas a alguien al estilo de swr y díganme cual les gusta mas.**

**Para coquetear:**

" **hola me llamo ezra y tu eres?"**

" **yo he admirado mucho tus obras"**

**Si te estas cayendo de la nave, justo estas en una ventana y hay esta la persona que te gusta solo sonríe como si no te estuvieras cayendo.**

**Para insultar:**

"**quítate de enzima no puedo respirar!"- "no lo digo por el peso lo digo por el olor"**

" **ja! Eres lento!"**

" **yo lo hago mas mejor"**

" **a eso le llaman disparar, yo creo que necesitan practicar un poco mas"**

" **dile a nuestro amado líder si puede encargarse de un solo caza estelar solo"**

" **que parte de dispara no llegaste a entender"**

" **y cuando veas a Hera dile que pilotee mejor"**

" **ablando de este mal olor, me recuerda a lo que hueles… no te decía a ti le decía al niño"**

"**olvidas puedo olerte"**

**Bueno chicas y chicos no tengo mas fases o reacciones si tienen mas díganmelas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**** chaos**


End file.
